Guara
Guara is an island nation in the Libertalia archipelago. It is the largest island in terms of both size and population. Guara is split into three caciquedoms: Cobao, Guarahani, and Majamaca. Guarahani's capital, Cinnamon City, is also the largest city in Libertalia, and Majamaca's Cayajabo its tallest peak. Guara is the closest major island to the Tximec Peninsula, and has been a traditional trade partner with the Tximec for centuries. Guara is a major hub for trade, food, and music, but frequent wars between the three caziquedoms despite their fragile alliance has affected tourism, mainly due to increased pirate activity around Cinnamon City and the Tradewind Current. Economy Guara's caciquedoms differ in economic strength, yet overall the island is an economic superpower thanks to the bustling markets of Cinnamon City and its proximity to the Tximec. Guarahani, although arid, is the most economically developed caciquedom. Containing the Baraguada Desert and Burning Plains, Guarahani is loaded with spices including skull peppers, firenut, and incense. Quarries of rumrock, a peach-orange hued stone, are also found within Guarahani that have become a vital material for Tximec architecture. Guarahani contains--and indeed stemmed from--Cinnamon City, which predates the caciquedom as one of the oldest city-states in all of Libertalia. Majamaca's main exports are the various hides, furs, and plumes from the many exotic species native to the Manasa Jungle, as well as various medicinal and poisonous plants. These goods are usually delivered via saddle llama to Guarahani outposts or directly to Cinnamon City itself. Cobao is the most isolationist caciquedom, and will rarely send traders to Cinnamon City. The highly volcanic region has wonderful soil for farming, and the reefs along Guara's northern shore are plentiful with clams and fish for sustenance, along with pearls and coral for the rare occasion when they do need to trade with outsiders. Government Guara does not have an island-wide government, instead being split into three caciquedoms led by a Cacique. Guarahani is the most organized of the caciquedoms, due to Cinnamon City's history as a city-state. Cinnamon City has its own form of police, court, navy, and messaging system, although many of these forces are easily corrupted. Cinnamon City frequently hires privateers to protect its merchant ships from the pirates of the Mischief Isles, and occasionally Montegan warships. Cobao are largely volcanic worshipers, who have dug a series of canals and reservoirs in case of Cayajabo's frequent eruptions. The Cacique of Cobao resides in Kipuka, at the foot of Cayajabo. Cobao has little organization, but a very devout militia of warriors and periaguas. They frequently spar with villages from Majamaca, if not at all-out war. Majamaca is largely based in the Manasa Jungle, a thick rainforest with exotic flora and fauna found no where else in the world. Many of the villages in Majamaca are built amongst the trees, including Hanabona, where the Cacique resides. The Cacique oversees the macaw messengers that keep the villages in contact with each other, mainly used in times of war or to organize trade. Climate & Geography Guara is the largest island in Libertalia, and is home to some diverse biomes and ecosystems. The Baraguada desert, located along the southwest coast, is hot, arid, and rocky, yet not completely devoid of life. Nearby, the Burning Plains are still hot but receive slightly more rain, a savannah where spices are plentiful. The Kebana mountains run along the middle of Guara from west to east, peaking at Cayajabo, a huge volcano worshipped by the Cobao. Cayajabo is active, and has small eruptions every five to ten years, which the Cobao use as a signal to go to war with the neighboring Majamaca. The Majamaca are located within the Manasa Jungle, a thick rainforest located along the Manasa river that is home to thousands of different species of flora and fauna, tall trees, and an extremely humid climate. Society & Culture While split into its three caciquedoms, Guaran society bears some constants and similarities. All three polities developed from harsh climates--the deserts of Guarahani, the jungles of Majamaca, and the mountains of Cobao. This has led to an ingrained sense of survival, along with some experts in earthwork that rivals the moundmakers of Hohokia and the masons of Greenrock. Cinnamon City, being one of the first city states in Libertalia and epicenter of trade for the archipelago and nearby continent of Dawnland, is Libertalia's largest and most diverse melting pot. The need for a common tongue gave rise to the popularity of Patwah as the common language of all of Libertalia. Music is an important and respected commodity in Guara, and Cinnamite taverns blare unique blends of musical genres and instrumentation that match the steaming, fast-paced atmosphere of its crowded market squares. Cobao and Majamaca, despite their heated and often violent rivalries, have a mutual distaste for Cinnamites, who they see as disrespecting nature and their native island by catering to the less-than-moral whims of its tourists and traders. The Cobao in particular are highly spiritual and dedicated to Cayajabo and the island of Guara itself, and see those who deal with loa or worship the Beasties to be disrespectful to Guara's natural power. Each cacique handles their own laws and justice system, although domestic crime rates are low and usually settled quickly and personally. Raids and crimes against other caciques, particularly Cobao and Majamaca, are dealt with vengeance or demanding of tribute, reparations, or punishment against the accused. Guarahani employs a mercenary army to keep the peace in Cinnamon City, along with a navy of privateers to escort merchants and transport ships for a hefty price. Piracy is common in the channel between Guara and Montego, and desert raiders in the Baraguada are a scourge on caravans braving the harsh roads.Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Libertalia